thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekhme Virnus
Sekhme Virnus, also known by his trollian handle dyspraxicDaydreamer is a lonely and utterly uninteresting one of the trolls. His symbol is a cyrillic 'zhe' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhe_(Cyrillic).His name alludes to his personality, somehow.Sekhme is the egyptian god Sekhmet minus one letter, wich symbolises a god of war, fire, love and medicine, things in wich, Sekhme takes great interest and wich are also reflected onto his language and personality, as to while Virnus is a derivate from the roman early god Quirinus, whose name translates as "weilder of the spear", describing his proficiency at melee combat, even though he preffers ranged (riflekind) and so forth. Personality and traits Sekhme is a generally lonely and quiet troll, and tends to change his personality and mood, depending on the people around him.He oftenly describes himself as a lonely, uneventful and uninteresting troll. His outfit consists of a two-colour robe, with black shoes, shirt and pants, and a burgundy-red scarf and belt. He is a member of the "Vaaяaangiaans", or simply written "Varangians", an imperialistic and militaristic alliance of trolls, initially led by Sekhme's ancestor, Varang, the namesake of the faction.Varang became increasingly brutal in his regime, leading to his assassination, by Sekhme himself.After averting the brutal militaristic regime, Sekhme tasked himself with eliminating the hemospectrum-based hierarchy on alternia, causing relatively small-scale wars against the highbloods. Reaching a quiet time on the battlefield, preceeding a relatively successful while, Sekhme autoproclaimed himself "ruler of Alternia", further enraging the belligerent highbloods.. Sekhme obtained LOPAS, the Land of Heights and Despair as to his entry in SBURB, where he resides in an elaborate castlelike structure, in the tallest tower.He is fond of tea, human classical music, war knowledge. Aspect and class Sekhme is the Lord of Void, an unique combination among the other trolls around him.His void aspect pretty much aludes to his late life, where he managed to distance himself from most people, essentially forming a void around him, due to his repulsively depressive and imperialistic nature. Introduction You're '''Sekhme Virnus.'You are the most uninteresting one of the trolls, and you used to take interest in a number of interests, wich you can't recall, and in wich you have gradually lost interest in.You hate quite much everything.Flowing through your veins is the lowest blood of the castes, forged under the sign of aries and zhe.You rebelled against this hierarchy, you believe you have a lot more to offer to alternia through conquest and eradication, following several military models from human history, culture in wich you still take great interest in.'' You hold a fondness for studying human nature, unleashing merciless genocides and pogroms against your enemies, for fascist leadership, tea, human classical music, cinematic behaviour and scarves.A lot of scarves. Your eyesight is bad, and you are heavily affected by this.Thrown in The Land of Pain and Silence, you decided to practice your warmaking skills on the denizens, and building a strong alliance.Your trolltag is '''dyspraxicDaydreamer', and your will make sure Alternia will fall to the feet of the Varangians.'' Typing quirks Sekhme uses prefect grammar; doubles a's and y's (wich he considers to be significant "emotion expressing" letters), replaces uppercase o with a ф, r's with я accordingly, uppercase e with Э, and ends his phrases with an according emote, his most used being a ' >:| '.'''' Relations Sekhme switched matesprites twice, both of them being (of wich one was) humans.His first matesprite, Salem Sayre, died under mysterious circumstances, while Sekhme was accidentally sliding his riflekind's gunpowder through her flesh.His second, and current matesprite is Alix Nightingale, with whom he has a close relationship.He is in a state of bitter kismessitude with Panten Plaatz, who once used to be his moirail.When talking to her, Sekhme ends his phrases in an ' >:[ ' or ' >:{ '. The Varangians, war in Alternia, Alternian civil war The Varangian alliance was originally forged by Sekhme's ancestor, Varang Virnus, also the namesake of the alliance itself, shortly after his descent on alternia, with its purpose quite much unknown.Quickly falling in a harsh militaristic regime, this attracted Varang's assassination by Sekhme.He said: '' "As I feel no яegяet towaaяds this >:| ."'' Sekhme blended the Varangians with his own, slightly fascist ideology.The main idea was deposing the highblood monarchs and overall use of the hemospectrum notion, waging a small scale war against the nobility.After longer periods of war, when it came to a quiet front, ruling was already being disputed in the Varangian leadership.Due to internal tensions on the aformentioned topic, the alliance split into two factions, the Varangian loyalists and the Virnusian imperialists (an ironical nomenclature), thus falling into civil war, a war wich was largely one among three different factions. The loyalists were to quickly fall, allowing the imperials to extend and increase power, also allowing them to shift their view solely on the highbloods.The great alternian war ended largely inconclusive, as to most of the alternian and virnusian fighting forces thinned and spreaded, and ultimately, Sekhme, engaging in a confrontation with the Royal Condescension, was, along with her, never seen again, letting Alternia slowly falling into a state of lethargy. Category:Fantroll Category:Shitty ass Fantroll Category:Male